


In the Lime Light

by Darky_Parky



Series: Dark Before Dawn [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti gets a spotlight in this series, Anti is just confused, Dawn is taking no shit, Dawn just wants to go back to sleep, Dawn teaches Anti some manners, Extremely Strong Language, F/M, Insults, Threats, glitch bitch, glitch bitch? I think you mean murderous green elf, upcoming friendship???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Dawn is having one of her "nightmares" again, except this time she's not greeted with the usual demon she once held dear. This time she meets an Irish demon who thinks he can gain control.





	In the Lime Light

Another restless night, another nightmare. Dawn's skin coated in a thin sheet of cold sweat. She tossed and turned restlessly as she spiraled down into the darkest parts of her mind. Images and sounds presented before her of her past life and the people in it.

She could see her mother's comforting smile, hear her father's chuckle. She could see Damien's soft brown eyes as well as his sister's dark brown ones that held the mysteries inside her mind. She could hear William's joyous laugh. And the gun shot that killed her.

The images and sounds flashed rapidly to the point where they were no longer separated. They turned into a mesh of colors and voices that turned into shouts and screams. The only word you could describe it as was chaos.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Everything went black. And here in her nightmares is where she will feel a rush of cold air and hear the tell-tale ring of Dark. But, they never came.

Dawn appeared in the darkness of the Void to find that no one else was with her. She began to look around to see if anyone or anything was somewhere out there.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The Void responded by shining two great big green lights upon Dawn. She had to put up her hands and squint they were so bright. This was not like Dark. This was not like Dark at all. "What the hell?"

A disturbing giggle echoed throughout the Void. Dawn looked away from the lights and looked out into the darkness. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"Oh, but I don't think you will like that very much, darlin'," called a giddy Irish voice.

Dawn sighed.

One of those "scary" demons she keeps coming across. Great. 

"Okay, look, I just want some actual sleep tonight, so let's just get this over with."

"What a brave little soul you are. I wonder what it will take to  _ **break that spirit**_." Dawn rolled her eyes at it's petty threat.

The green lights flickered about Dawn as a green image glitched in and out of existence. Dawn crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for it to show up.

Finally the image stopped flickering to reveal a young man with green hair and a black goatee. He wore a black T-shirt and ripped black jeans as well as small black gauges in his earlobes. His ears were much like an elf's. His eyes were a bright green.

But the most notable thing about him was his throat. It was slit, fresh blood still staining his neck.

The man held a knife and wore an eager grin. "Well hello, darlin'." He glitched ever so slightly as he said this.

Dawn glared at the elf-like demon. "Do not call me 'darling'. You will address me as 'Ms. Samson' only." He shook his head as he approached Dawn with his knife.

"Oh, I don't think so darlin'. See, you are not the one in control here." Dawn simply looked down at the knife and pushed it away. She then looked the demon dead in the eye.

"I don't think so. For this," Dawn snapped her fingers and the lights turned off, "is  **my**  world."

The demon sneered. "I've been here longer than you have,  _ **darlin'**_." Dawn raised an eyebrow and looked to the demon with a look of utter disbelief.

"Have you now? Let me ask you something. . ." He grinned.

"Anti." Dawn cringed at the name.

And she thought Dark was a bad name. ". . . Anti, how old are you?"

"Technically, twenty-eight."

"That's your host's age, right?" He nodded. "Alright, and when did you start becoming. . . conscious?"

"2015." Dawn smiled as she peered down at the young demon.

"Awww, you're only two years old." She ruffled his green hair, he looked up at her with anger. He fussed with his hair angrily before putting the knife to her throat.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' TOUCH ME, YOU BITCH!" Dawn grabbed Anti by his throat and lifted him up.

She furrowed her eyebrows as he choked and gagged. She tapped her ear. "I'm sorry, were you saying something, Anti?" As she said this she squeezed his throat tighter. "Because I  _believe_  you were saying something along the lines of: 'Please, don't touch me, Ms. Samson'. Could you please repeat it?"

She loosened her grip so that he could talk. He took in a breath of air before speaking. "Go to hell." 

"I'm already in it." She then let him go causing him to fall to ground with a thump. Dawn picked up his knife that he dropped and put her free hand on her hip as she examined it. "You see, kiddo, you really have to be here a while before you go around and start scaring people just for kicks. Like, take me for example, I've been here since the early to mid 1900s to 2016. And I just choked someone like  **you**. You know, someone who is already dead."

Anti coughed. "God, you're old as balls." Dawn took in a deep breath through her nose.

"I'm going to let that one slide." Dawn pulled Anti up and handed him his knife. Before looking him dead in the eyes and pointing a finger at him. "But you watch your step, mister."

Anti rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." 

Dawn smiled and put her hands together. "Great, can I go back to sleep now?" Anti's jaw clenched.

"No." Dawn cocked an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"No! I'm not done with you!" Dawn scoffed.

"Well I don't know what else you plan to do. There's nothing." Anti waved his knife in front of Dawn.

"I want to know who the  **fuck**  you are." Dawn crossed her arms.

"Well that's no way to ask."

"I don't fuckin'-" Dawn flicked her wrist and with that Anti's finger bent backwards. Anti fell to his knees and gripped his hand as he screamed. His knife clattering onto the ground. "FUCK!"

"Come on, use your words."

"Fuckin' hell!"

"I won't know what you were going to ask if you keep screaming." Anti glitched furiously as he yelled in agonizing pain. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you've had your own throat slit. I bet that hurt more than this." He should try getting shot in the gut then thrown off a balcony and breaking your neck. Now  _that_   hurts.

"Who are you?!" Dawn smiled.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Dawn flicked her wrist once again and put Anti's finger back into place. He cradled his abused hand as he laid on the ground. "I am Dawn Samson, daughter of Kerrigan Samson. I was born a millionairess. I fell in love with a mayor, made friends with this idiot who got me and my friends killed. I was shot and thrown off a balcony. Promised that I and two of my friends will use my body as a vessel so I may walk once again. But instead I created a demon and was pushed out of my own body and thrown into a nearby mirror."

Anti hissed in pain as he got up. "How are you here now then?"

"That is a different story entirely. If it was a book I would assume it would be ten chapters long."

"That's not very long."

"It is to the writer." Anti stared at Dawn as if she were something from another planet.

"Okay, so what you're telling me is you're  _ **not**_   demon?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"And you still can do all of this shit?"

"Yes."

" _How?"_

"I'm honestly not sure. I'm still new to this whole paranormal thing."

"How are you still new to this? You've been here for decades!"

"Well, it's not like I was a demon all my life and possibly had lessons on all this." Anti laughed.

"Lessons? You don't get lessons on being a demon." Dawn shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. The only demon I know is Darkiplier." Anti's smile fell at the sound of this name.

"What?"

"Well, that's what he calls himself, I honestly think it's a stupid name but-"

"Wait, wait, wait. How - What?" Dawn could tell that there was a lot of questions on his mind, he was just trying to look for the right one.

"Just ask the first question that comes to mind."

"How do you know that asshole?!" Anti blurted.

"Okay, he's not an  _asshole_. He's rough around the edges, but he is no asshole."

"I beg to differ. That fucker has been on my ass ever since I was conscious!" 

Dawn raised her hand threateningly. "If I hear another insult regarding Dark go pass your lips they will be removed forcefully from your gums. Understand?" Anti sighed before nodding reluctantly. "Good. Now. . . what was your question again?"

"How do you now that f-" Anti groaned inwardly as he corrected himself. "How do you know Dark?"

"Well, I created him."

"What?!"

"He was the demon I created all those years ago."

"I- wh- ho-"

"I just told you how and why, what could you be confused about?"

"I- It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, imagine what it was like to experience it first hand."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Yes, I'm not necessarily happy about it, mind you. He'll visit me every now and then in the middle of the night like this."

"Why?"

"I believe somebody should visit their creator every now and then, don't you?"

"You two are close than?"

"I guess you could say that."

A smile began to play on Anti's lips. "So what you're saying is if something would happen to you he will-" 

"If you hurt  **either**  of us in any way I will tear you apart limb by limb."

Anti grinned. "I don't think you have the guts,  _darlin'_." Dawn punched him in the throat. Anti held his neck in pain as he coughed.

"I told you to address me as 'Ms. Samson' only," she said in a "I told you so" tone. Dawn was going to say another snarky line when she was interrupted by a long yawn. "Alright, this interview is over, I need my sleep." She ruffled his hair before going over to the edge of the Void. "Stay out of trouble, kiddo." Dawn took off her heel, broke through, and walked out into the light all the while Anti calling after her saying that "They weren't done". But it was too late, Dawn was waking up.

Dawn awoke to find herself coated in sweat. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and got up to freshen herself up in the bathroom.

Dawn couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. That visit was much more amusing than any of Dark's. Even though Dawn was quite annoyed with this. . . murderous green elf it was fun to be in someone else's lime light for once.

Perhaps it won't be the last time Dawn will see this Irish demon. Dawn smiled fondly at this thought as she settled underneath her covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, I kinda want to explain my thought process on this and basically why Dawn is so. . . dark now was because she was right about the dark swallowing up all light. . . sort of. Rather than Dark getting rid of her as she thinks she's more or less turning darker and darker, losing her "light". But it's also because Dark visits her at least three times a week in the middle of the night and she's just so sleep deprived she doesn't care anymore.  
> Another thing I like to point out is the whole "lime light" thing which I was going to expand more on, but I just couldn't find a way how. To put it simply, Anti is a motherfucking drama queen and wants an audience. I was going to do something where they were on camera in front of all of Jack's fans, but it just wasn't going to work.  
> But anyway that's this fanfic! Happy Easter!


End file.
